A Past Forgotten
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Ultimate Xmen: Toad meets a women that knows about his past. Who is she and will he meet her again. Rand R if you want a sequel FIN
1. Do you want more?

This is my first X-Men Ultimate, I hope you like it. If you do, review so I can make a sequel.

**A Past Unknown**

Mortimer Toynbee otherwise known as Toad, stood leaning against a bar table. Blob sat next to him rambling about something or another. Toad didn't know what, he just nodded and starred at his feet. The bar was full of drunken men and mutants, even if he actually wanted to listen to Blob, it be nearly impossible.

"So what do you think?" asked Blob, taking another drink of beer.

"I think where in a bar for drunken losers." said Toad, still not looking up from his feet, his british accent sounding out of place.

"Your right, not a girl in sight. . . . strike that." said Blob as the heavy bar door closed and whistles could be heard from almost all the guys in the bar.

Toad saw only a pair of womens high-heel boots pass by and sit next to him. He took a glance at her, at the exact time she did the same. He looked back at the ground a few seconds later. The girl was shorter than him, her hair spiraled from brown, to black, fading from crimson to bright red. Pale skin with a a maroon lipstick. She was wearing an assortment of leather; jacked, skirt, and half top. Penetrating ice blue eyes that held a world of pain behind them.

"Vodka on the rocks." said the girl, her voice was cold with a hint of sadness behind it.

It was a familiar voice, the hidden pain behind coldness. Much like his own. Then he heard another thing, her voice was accented, but faded. British like his own. He heard a tapping and noticed her black nails as they hit the counter. She looked like she was waiting or thinking about doing something.

"I. . . . remember you." she said quietly.

"Huh." he said snapping out of his trance.

"You used to hide behind the bush on the side, a tree sat above right over it." she said still looking straight a head.

"What are. . . ." he remembered the orphanage, the bush the tree.

"The girls was on the other side of that fence. They treated people the same way, taunting, teasing. . . . torturing." she now had his full attention, how did she know.

"How. . ."

"The tree, sitting there, to get away from the kids." she said with a small smile.

"Who are you?" he asked, slightly stuttering.

"Someone who died long ago. . . . it was nice seeing you again Mortimer." she said walking off towards the door.

Mortimer followed her, but as he reached the outside, she was gone. He heard a trash can fall over in the alley way. He looked in the alley, all he saw was a black cat, climbing up a fire escape. Blob came out of the bar.

"Who was she?" asked Blob.

"Just a person from something forgotten." he said, a small smile.

"Another question, are we going to see her again?"

"Yeah." said Mortimer as he reached the bar counter.

"Also, how do you know?" asked Blob.

"I'm just guessing." he said looking at the card she had been taping and had slide by him.

It was simple white plastic with a black paw print on it.

**END**

Or Do you want more? Review if you do!


	2. The White Dress

**A Past Forgotten 2**

**The White Dress**

It was late in New York. Mortimer walked along the dark park grass, looking for something, all though he didn't know. His thoughts where on that women he had seen a week ago. Fred had told him just to forget about it and Avalanche and Pyro where encouraging it. He, Toad, The Terrible Toad King, had not once yelled in the past week, but had sat in silence where ever they had gone. Mortimer snapped out of his trance as he heard someone coming.

"Now where did I put my eye shadow?" a middle aged women, wearing furs and stuff strolled along angrily.

Mortimer hid in the shrubbery as she walked by. She was rich, and was carrying lots of cash with her. A smile crept on his face, as he was about to jump he heard a small tittering behind him.

"Now would you really do that?" came the cold, hurt voice.

It was her. She wasn't even looking, her eyes where closed as she laid on the stone fence wall. Her outfit was different. Black leather pants, her leather coat and what looked like a red bra. Her feet where bare, but she still had her deep eye shadow and burgundy lipstick.

"What's it to you?" he asked angrily as the rich lady got a cab.

"Nothing." she said sitting up and looking on the other side of the fence.

She seemed less shy now, more confident. Her hair was tied back loosely and her eyes shown brightly in the dark. There was something entrancing about them. 'Like a bright jewel that could never be reached. . .' he thought. Mortimer shook his head at thinking that.

"Who are you." he asked bitterly.

"I have many names; you can call me what you wish." she said in a soft voice.

"Why are you here?" he asked hoping for a better answer.

"Am I really here? At least that's probably what your thinking." she said.

"What do you want?" he asked alarmed by what she knew he was thinking.

"What do you think I want?" she asked in an honest question.

"Will you stop with the damn riddles!" he yelled.

". . . ." she looked at him.

". . . . How do you know about a past I barely remember?" he asked in all seriousness.

"It will come to you in dew time." she said jumping on the other side of the fence.

"Wait. . ." he trailed off not seeing anyone or anything around.

He watched as an owl flew past hurriedly. Then he noticed something where the girl had been. A small gold case, a lipstick case on closed inspection. He looked at it, and was about to pocket it for a pawn shop, when the lid fell off. Inside was an open locket with a small dried flower inside.

"What the." he said, putting it in his pocket and heading home.

**LATER**

Mortimer Toynbee laid on his bed, examining his new clue. . . who was this girl and why did she seem to vanish and what did this dying flower in an old gold container have to do with anything? Then it hit him like a bullet and a piece of his memory flooded back. . .

**FLASHBACK**

A small Mortimer sat in the corner by the fence of the orphanage. Blood ran from various places on his body, he had barely gotten away from Duncan and his friends. He heard a soft voice whisper near by him.

"Are you okay." it came from a small whole in the fence.

He moved closer towards the whole. All he saw was a dirty white dress. It was ratty and it too had some blood on it. A strand of long brown hair brushed by.

"I'm fine, who are you?" he asked, clutching his arm in a surge of pain.

". . . . Here this always makes me feel better, just put it on your arm." said the voice, holding a plant that dripped with something green.

"What is it?" he asked in fear.

"It helps to heal and the pain will go away." said the voice.

He noticed a large cut down the little girls arm as well, it had mostly healed over, but it would scar all the way down her arm. He put the liquid on his arm, and instantly he felt the pain stop and relax. He saw a blue and white flower on the ground and picked it.

"Thank you, here have this." he said putting the flower through the fence.

"Thank you." said the girl happily, he saw her put it a gold tube and put it in the ground.

**END FLASHBACK**

"A white dress. . . . who was she?" he asked himself.

"Are ya still thinking about the women mate?" asked John through the open door of the old apartments they where staying in.

"Couldn't be, the girl we saw was wearing black." said Fred as he came in Mortimer's 'room'.

"Yeah Fred?" asked Mortimer.

"I think John and Dominic are sleeping together." he whispered.

"I. . . . . you know you might be right. . . . . Why may I ask do you care if they are?" asked Mortimer.

"Because both their rooms are above us." said Fred in all wonder.

". . . . . . If they are, lets hope they use Doms." said Mortimer walking out.

"Yeah. . . . wait that's above my room." said Fred as he and Mortimer walked down the hall to see Mystique hacking into the pentagon.

"What's above your room." she asked still working.

"Doms room, where Mortimer hopes they use." said Fred, sitting in an old lobby couch.

"Who's they?" she asked as she printed some things off.

"Fred thinks Pyro and Avalanche are sleeping together." said Mortimer, in agreement.

"In all honestly you may be right. Why don't you ask them." said Mystique.

"Because I'm not suicidal." said Fred.

"Okay then, if they are. . . . . just ignore sounds." said Mystique destroying the laptop.

"Oh the images." said Fred holding his head as Mortimer looked at the flower.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

So what's your thoughts? Continue? Quit?

Oh and Fred actually did think that in Ultimate, and original.


	3. The End

**A Past Forgotten

* * *

**

A month had passed and the snow had began to fall. All had come to the bar including Mystique. Off in the far corner they could see Wolverine and Nightcrawler watching the group intently. Mortimer paid no mind to it, the call he was waiting for was more important than two X-men watching them. As his clock hit six O'clock his cell rang and he walked outside. His conversation was quicker than normal.

"Well talk to you later than. We could go out for lunch tomorrow." came the familiar X-men leaders voice.

"Okay, bye." said Mortimer hanging up and turning to go back in.

There she was again, leaning casually against the wall next to the door. He hadn't even heard her approach. Her eyes starring at his arm made him realize that upon reaching for the door knob his arm was stretched over her. He thought of moving it, but just starred at her.

"How did you get here." he asked.

"I supposed I was born and came out a. . ." her smugness was cut off by him changing position to stand over her, "Someone looks miffed."

"Why are you trying to make me remember things I don't want to?" he asked angrily with a bit of a snarl.

"Because some things you need to to remember." she said pushing him back with more force than he'd anticipated.

"Then just tell me and stop bloody leaving little damn clues, your driving me mad!" he yelled in rage.

"If I tell you, do you think you would remember it all or just the parts I tell you. Sometimes people need to hear less to remember more and apparently me not saying anything at all about it is causing your memories. If you get fuckin' bloody bad parts, it's not my bloody fault you can only remember them!" she yelled, her accent slipping completely.

They glared at each other for a while and she walked off muttering something about not bothering him anymore. He didn't even remember moving, but found himself holding her wrists tightly. Her playful expression gone, her sad eyes where in rage, and her mouth flat and motionless. The light from behind him casting a shadow in the dark. She yanked hard, knocking him forward a little and before her new it she was gone. But how could that be if he was still holding her wrists and he could see her eyes. He looked around him, the back of the bar was not there. He was in total darkness and the only light where their eyes.

"What. . .?" he asked confused.

"I can go into shadows, this is my world. I call it Shadow World." she said with rage still in her eyes, "Will you kindly release my wrists, I am not a doll and my wrists are not made of rubber so the bones hurt."

He hesitated as he looked around and then let go. He couldn't be for sure but her eyes narrowed and she seemed to be smiling very darkly. He felt threatened and took a fast fighting posture. She simply turned away, leaving him light less without her eyes. He reached out and felt nothing. Was this women who had been his fascination so dark. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a scene. It was England and they where at the orphanage except she had made the fences disappear. He could see both sides.

"You wanted to see what I was trying to tell you. . . So I will." she said, her voice back to normal.

It was when he returned to the orphanage a few years ago, he didn't remember this part but something felt so right and he was scared and he didn't know why and wasn't paying attention if he was showing it. There he was standing by the gate with the girl standing next to him now with her face hung down unlike the happy one in the scene. It was before the Brotherhood and everything else.

Mortimer watched the scene as the two talked in it. He could hear them talking presently with happiness. A time he didn't remember. Until something happened, soon the scene shifted to a part where they where fighting against the humans and it happened as a scream gasping with blood came. Mortimer's eyes widened and he yelled a name he hadn't remembered 'Pandora'. The scene was bloody as two of the four humans ran off and one lay on the ground as the other panicked. The slightly younger Mortimer looked at the girl in his arms as her lifeless body lay cold and bloody.

"Your. . ." said Mortimer, eyes wide with a different look to them.

"Dead." she said, still looking down.

He didn't know what to say. All his memories of her had come back and his reasons as well. He moved towards her, but she pulled away. He couldn't understand why she had. His memories had showed her always by him and not afraid to touch him. . . she was the only who ever really had touched him.

"Why did you erase me completely?" she asked, now serious.

"Because of that night." he said watching her.

"But even when you seen me again, you didn't remember if you had cared for me, you wouldn't have forgotten about us." She said with anger and tears.

He stood watching her, she was wearing the same clothes as in the scene. Before he could speak, she had wrapped her arms around him tightly. He held back his emotions best her could, but the thought of Pandora gone after all he had remembered was hard. This might be the last time he would ever hold her, hear her, or smell her again.

"You died, but your still hear. . . how can I touch you?" he asked crackly.

"I didn't die, I said I died long ago. But I never said how long; I died when you forgot. Two years ago, you did an attack on a building and I was there, watching. You didn't even notice me smiling at you and about to run up to you. I survived. My pulse had stopped, but you remember my powers where always jumpy and odd, turns out my body goes into a death like stated when seriously injured and stays that way until my body says its okay." she said with a smile.

"So your alive?" he asked in utter confusion; five minutes ago she was dead, ten minutes ago he had no clue who the hell she even was, "God Blob's going to be confused when I tell him this."

"So do you choose to remember me now?" she asked.

He didn't have a chance to answer her before she had started to come closer than she already was. He realized how close she was and moved down a bit as she moved up. As Pyro, Avalanche, Blob, Mystique, and company came out they came across the most distracting sight they'd ever seen. Mortimer and the girl from earlier was deep in a kiss and payed no attention to the group what's so ever.

**END**


End file.
